


On Top Of The World

by septemberandfebruary



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, literally all fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-17 13:37:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8146021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/septemberandfebruary/pseuds/septemberandfebruary
Summary: Niall and Harry were outed during their hiatus after not being careful one night at a club. Now that they're out, Niall decides that he wants to propose to Harry at the first show of their new tour. He needs some help from his friends.





	

Five years. Five years Niall and Harry had been dating. After a year of dancing around each other, Niall finally got some confidence and kissed Harry while at voice rehearsals before their first tour. Five years that they kept their love a secret. One night was all it took to change that. 

Over the hiatus, the two of them spent a lot of time undercover in LA, but it was time spent together. One night, around the time when they dropped their sixth album, they decided that it would be a good night to go to a club. 

One kiss. Okay..it was more than one kiss. They were usually so careful when they went out. But the club was so dark, and someone snapped a photo. They could’ve tried to say that it wasn’t them, but the photo looked so clear that it wasn’t possible to deny it. Niall Horan and Harry Styles were officially outed, and they didn’t really care. However, with the new album, and the new tour, their management had a conniption. They got new management for this reason, but it still created a lot of unneeded press. 

Most people reacted positively, but of course, there were people that were homophobic that must absolutely have their two-cents in the conversation. Management noticed that it didn’t really make them lose fans, or tickets to shows. If it did, then it was very minimal. So, management allowed them to be more in public with each other, and both boys couldn’t be happier. 

They were fast approaching the new tour, and Niall had some serious thinking to do about his relationship with Harry. Five years is a long time with someone. It might be about that time. He wanted to stay right here, right now with Harry, but life doesn’t work like that. 

“What do you think about marriage?” Harry asked while they were lying in bed cuddled up about a month before tour. That question totally caught Niall off guard because well, he was planning his proposal. His love for Harry is grand, so he figures he should do something that would portray that. 

“Why do you ask?” Niall looked down at the man that was currently falling asleep in his arms. 

“Because we’ve been together for five years, Niall. That’s a long time. I don’t even know which one of us would propose.” Harry said with a blush on his cheeks. Niall knew that Harry wanted to be proposed to. It was no secret, really. All the times that Harry kept him up making him watch engagement videos on Tumblr and Youtube gave him all the hints he needed to know. 

“We’ll figure it out, love. I would love to get married to you, Harry. In time, yeah? We’ll see.” Niall said worrying Harry wouldn’t drop it. Niall had a great idea, he just didn’t want Harry to beat him to it. 

“You’re right. I’m sleepy, goodnight my love.” Harry leaned up to give Niall a slow peck and fell asleep, leaving Niall to his thoughts and planning. 

The next day at rehearsals is where he would bring it up to Louis and Liam. 

“I’m going to ask Harry to marry me.” Niall said as soon as he entered the room. He’s never seen heads snap that quickly before. Louis had a smirk on his face, and Liam looked like he could cry with happiness. Two reactions he completely expected out of his two best mates. Harry was out in the lounge getting himself and Niall a cup of tea, so he had to make this quick. 

“Congratulations, man!” Liam wrapped his arms around Niall and Louis shortly followed. 

“How do you want to do it?” Louis looked at him inquisitively. 

“I want to propose at Wembley. On stage.” He mumbled, but he knew both men had heard him when they both stilled. 

“Does management know about this?” Liam asked carefully, like he didn’t want to make Niall mad. 

“No, and they’re not going to. This is going to be so special for us, and I don’t need management ruining it. I know this is what he wants, and I want it too. I’ve never wanted something so much in my life.” Niall spoke quietly just in case Harry was going to come back in the room soon. Liam looked like he wanted to say something when Louis walked over and wrapped Niall up in a crushing hug. 

“You’re totally right, mate. You two deserve this. You’ve been through so much together over the last five years.” Louis said as Niall tucked his head in Louis’s neck. Liam walked over and grabbed Niall’s shoulder and nodded signifying that he agreed too. 

“We’ll help anyway we can. I’m really happy for you two.” Liam whispered. At that moment, Harry came back in the room with two cups of tea and a confused look. 

“Everything alright?” Harry asked at the group hug that was occurring in the middle of the room. 

“Just perfect babe, thank you.” Niall walked over to Harry, grabbed his tea, and pecked him on the lips. Louis and Liam were right, they did deserve this. 

-

The closer the date got, the more nervous Niall became. This was going to be huge. They were going to break the media. The internet literally would implode on itself. He was so nervous, but it had that excitable tension about it. Like he told Louis and Liam, he’s never wanted anything more in his life. He wanted to call Harry his husband and have him change his last name to Horan. Or Styles-Horan. Whatever, as long as Horan was in there somewhere. 

After rehearsals two weeks before their first concert, Niall approached Lottie and Lou for help to find the perfect ring. He had some ideas, but he wanted their opinions just as much. 

“What’s going on Niall? You’re scaring us a bit. Why do we have to be alone for this conversation?” Lou asked with Lottie next to her. 

“I’m going to propose to Harry.” Niall hushed because he knew their reactions before it even happened. They both screamed and tackled Niall back against the wall where all three of them laughed. 

“Oh my god!! That’s so exciting! What’s the plan?” Lottie jumped up and down. Niall filled them in and declared they would go shopping in a little village instead of downtown London. It was a great idea because someone was bound to know who Niall was and what he was doing in London. He has to go somewhere else. Then, it dawned on him. 

“Do you ladies feel like taking a trip to Cheshire?” Niall asked. 

“Sure, what store are you looking for?” Lou wondered as she stared at Niall. He could tell she was so excited. The godfather of her child is going to get proposed to. What a great thing to witness. 

“Not so much a store, but a family. I didn’t even ask Harry’s family for permission yet.” Lottie and Lou’s eyes looked at him cautiously. 

“You waited two weeks before to ask the family? Jesus, Niall!” Lou whisper-yelled and smacked him on the arm. Niall just rubbed his arm and kept quiet. He doesn’t doubt that Harry’s family will say yes. Anne invites Niall over by himself all the time. They love him and Harry together. They always have. But the overwhelming nerves are creeping in his brain, and all he wants is for them to say yes. He thinks they will. He knows they will. 

“You ladies ready to get a ring?” They both squealed and started pushing Niall towards the car. He texted Louis and Liam about where he was going, and they both agreed to stall Harry on his whereabouts for the time being. 

Niall asked Lottie to text Gemma and have her meet them at Anne and Robin’s house. He wanted to go there first before he bought the ring.

The drive took a little over three hours. By the time Niall pulled up to the Twist’s, he was exhausted, but extremely nervous. Lou offered to drive a few times during their ride because Niall’s hands were shaking on the wheel. 

“We’ll wait in the car. No big deal. Everything’s going to fine, Niall. You got this.” Lottie squeezed his shoulder and Lou gave him a confident smile. Niall blew out a breath he didn’t know he was holding and got out of the car. He was met with Gemma eyeing him seriously before hauling him into a massive hug. It’s been a while since he’s seen Harry’s family and hugging Gemma reminded him of that. He hugged back just as tight before they parted and walked up to the front door. 

“They don’t know I’m here.” Niall whispered and knocked on the front door. Gemma side-eyed him as the front door opened. 

“Niall! Gemma! What a wonderful surprise.” Anne said greeting them and pulling them inside. “Would you like some tea?” 

“That’d be great, thanks.” Niall smiled and followed Anne to the kitchen where Robin was sitting. Niall shook Robin’s hand and gave him a sincere smile. Robin sent one back. Niall really wanted these people to be his family. They already practically were, there was just the whole not married thing. That’s why Niall was here. Anne placed a cup of tea in front of Niall and sat down at the table. Everyone followed, and looked at Niall expectantly. His hands started sweating and his breath rushed out, but he was ready for this. He needed to do this. 

“Well, there’s a reason that I’m here.” Everyone laughed, including Niall. “As you all know, our tour starts in two weeks. It’s at Wembley Stadium, but you knew that too. I’m hoping you all will be there.” Niall looked each of them in the eye and they nodded. 

“I would like your permission to propose to Harry. I’m planning to do it on stage, and I would really love it if you all could be there next to us when I do it.” Gemma was the first out of her seat and hugged Niall so tight he was sure he had broken ribs. Anne burst into tears and Robin rubbed her shoulders with a smile on his face. He reached over and shook Niall’s hand before pulling him into the same tight hug that he just shared with Gemma. Anne stood up and her shoulders shook with how hard she was crying. Niall got really nervous. 

“Oh my babies. So grown up. I’m glad he found you as a future husband, Niall. He’s going to say yes.” Anne said behind a hiccup while wrapping her arms around Niall’s shoulders. Niall released the longest breath he’s ever had. He definitely held his breath for over a minute. 

“You scared me, Anne. You weren’t saying anything.” Niall laughed as he rubbed up and down her back. Anne stretched back and smacked him on the arm. The same arm Lou hit earlier. Why was everyone hitting him?

“Are you crazy?! I’ve been waiting for this since you two started dating. We can’t wait for this. Oh my god, my baby’s getting engaged!! Two weeks is too far away.” Niall laughed and remembered that Lottie and Lou were in the car waiting for him. 

“I’ve got Lottie and Lou in the car actually. We wanted to go ring shopping somewhere I wouldn’t get easily noticed.” Niall said sheepishly. Gemma’s eyes lit up like she saw the literal sun. 

“I have the perfect place! I’ll take you to where he got his other rings! They specialize in engagement rings. Can I come?” Gemma asked, not listening to what Niall had to say before walking out of the house and to the car. Anne and Robin hugged Niall and walked him to the door. Gemma was already in the car talking to Lottie and Lou when Robin grabbed Niall’s shoulder. 

“Thank you for asking permission. You don’t know how much this means to Anne and I.” Robin smiled at Niall who returned it full force. He was really going to do this. He was going to propose to Harry Styles. He was going to propose to Harry in front of their friends and family. He was going to propose in front of 90,000 fans. 

\- 

After two hours of trying to find the perfect ring, he saw it. He rushed over to the display and smiled. It was a beautiful silver band with an emerald and aquamarine diamond placed within it. He asked the employee to take it out of the glass to see, and that’s when he heard three collective gasps behind him. He knew that this was it. 

“Oh wow Niall.” Gemma said looking at him with tears in her eyes. 

“This is it. This is the perfect ring. It matches both of your eyes.” Lou said and Lottie nodded, astonished. 

“I’ll take it.” Niall smiled to the man behind the counter. After getting the correct size and swiping his credit card, Niall had a small little box in a bag and a massive smile on his face. He dropped Gemma back off, and went on his way back to London. He dropped the two girls off and made his way home. He looked at the clock and winced at how late it was. He got home and walked up the stairs to a very nervous looking Harry waiting for him. 

“Where have you been?” Harry asked like he’s been worrying. Niall instantly felt guilty. If he only knew. 

“I was out with Lou and Lottie. They were helping me with a few things in fashion. Who better to go to than them?” Niall hushed warily. Harry looked upset. Niall hated lying to Harry, but if he just waited fourteen days..

“Fashion? Niall, you wouldn’t care if you were in sweatpants and a t-shirt.” Harry said eyeing him up and down. Niall was praying that Harry couldn’t see the outline of the ring box that was burning a hole in his pocket. Of course he wouldn’t carry the bag inside, the jig would be up. 

“I know, and I would like to change that before this tour. I want to look nice.” Niall said looking down. Harry walked up to him and grabbed his shoulders making him look up into those beautiful green eyes. 

“You know I don’t care, right? What you look like?” Harry asked sincerely. Niall felt even worse. Niall just smiled and leaned forward to capture a sweet kiss on his soon fiancé’s mouth. Niall grabbed Harry’s hand and took them up to the bedroom where he held Harry as they fell asleep. He just wanted it to be here, now. 

\- 

Niall got his wish. Fourteen days flew by, and it was time for warm-up. Everyone’s been giving him knowing glances all day, and that’s probably he looks like how he feels. He feels like he’s going to throw up any second. He’s pale, he’s shaky, and he’s truly a mess. 

“Babe, do you feel okay?” Harry asked him, putting his hand on Niall’s forehead. “You look ill.” 

“Yeah, I feel fine. Nothing wrong.” Niall said behind a small smile. Harry kept looking at him during their practice, and he really needed to calm down. This wasn’t just the biggest moment in his life, it was the biggest moment in Harry’s too. 

Louis, Liam, and Niall all decided that it would be best to propose after “Girl Almighty”. I mean it did have the most relatable lyrics. They had to get through half of the concert first though. 

After the opening, a few minutes of bantering, and a few songs off the new album, it was time. Niall could feel the eyes of Liam and Louis on him, and that made him even more nervous. He felt the ring box in his pocket, and he took a deep breath. He handed his guitar to someone, and Harry gave him a funny look. He usually plays for “Girl Almighty” so he knows it looks weird. 

The opening of the song began, and Niall nearly died. He can do this. He can and he will. They get through most of the song and Niall walks over to Harry. The fans screamed and Harry smiled. 

“I’d get down, I’d get down. I’d get down on my knees for you.” Niall got down on one knee and took Harry’s hand. This was it. Harry was looking at him with a confused look. 

“Harry Edward Styles.” Niall started and the crowd started freaking out. Everyone knew what was happening before Harry even did. He saw the exact moment that Harry realized what was happening. He sucked him a sharp breath and his eyes filled with tears. He covered his mouth with the hand that Niall wasn’t holding on to. He looked over at Liam and Louis, and they were smiling ear to ear while Louis made a motion with his hand to just do it. 

“Going on seven years ago now, I met this wonderful, amazing boy with curly hair at bootcamp of the X-Factor. I fell in love that day, but he didn’t know that. A year after that, I kissed that boy after rehearsals and it’s been history ever since. You’ve helped shape who I have become in those last six years. I give all my credit to you. You make me a better person every day. I know our coming out wasn’t ceremonious that it could have been, but I wouldn’t have this any other way. Five years ago, in London, I asked you to be my boyfriend. In this same beautiful city, I would like you to ask you if you’ll be my husband.” Niall said through tears and Harry was crying harder. 

The screams from the fans were deafening, but Niall had only eyes and ears for Harry. Harry was looking at him with such admiration and pride that Niall’s insides did a flip. Harry started to nod, and pulled his microphone up to his mouth and said a shaky “yes.” Niall jumped up and wrapped his hands around Harry squeezing so, so tightly. He said yes. Niall had a fiancé. This was so awesome. Niall took the ring and slipped it on Harry’s finger. Harry gasped at the ring and smiled at Niall when he saw the stones. The other two boys ran up and pulled them into a group hug. 

Niall took Harry’s hand and pulled him over to the left side of the stage. There he saw all of his and Harry’s family cheering. Both Maura and Anne were crying tears of joy while jumping up and down and hugging. The fans were still screaming, and the internet was bound to be blown up by now. 

Harry turned to look at him, and he leaned forward to kiss Niall. If he thought that the fans were crazy before, they absolutely were losing their shit now. Niall honestly couldn’t believe his life. He had his dream career. He sold out Wembley Stadium. He just proposed to his best friend and boyfriend in front of 90,000 people. He was sharing the stage with his other two best friends that helped plan his proposal. His family and friends were there to witness the most wonderful time in his life, and he honestly couldn’t be happier. And the way Harry was looking at him right now, it’s safe to say that he feels the same. On top of the world.

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been sitting in my brain since I started reading fics like two years ago. I was always too nervous to write it, but here it is. Please let me know what you think in the comments! Leave kudos please♥


End file.
